


Roommates.

by Pandalicious333



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, M/M, Smut, harry teaching niall, niall's first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 09:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16385666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandalicious333/pseuds/Pandalicious333
Summary: So, imagine that Harry and Niall are roommates and they have been for years. Harry has known he was gay ever since then and has brought home multiple men in that time. However, a few weeks ago Niall realised that he also had a thing for guys and after finding out he wants to practice some stuff...





	Roommates.

Niall awkwardly walked into the living room where he saw Harry - his longtime roommate - on the sofa with his legs curled up.

"Umm... Harry?" Niall asked

"Ummmmm... Niall?" He mocked putting emphasis on the ' umm' 

"Can I, erm ... Never mind." He began to walk out of the room when Harry called him back again

"What is it Ni?"

"It's nothing and it sounds real forward."

"What is it?"

"I was wondering if I could, errr, you know, practice some stuff on you?" He asked nervously.

"Like what?"

"Promise you won't be weird about it?"

"Promise."

"I wanted to practice kissing you?" He asked more than stated

"Oh, sure you can do that." 

"Really?!?! No questions asked??" 

"Yeah, I haven't got a boyfriend at current, no need to be faithful." He smiled

"Ok, so how does this work?"

"How did you kiss before?"

"Well..."

Niall walked over to Harry. He gently climbed on top of the bigger boy wrapping his legs around his waist.

"It's usually something like this." 

He smiled before carefully pressing his lips to Harry's. They started with just a couple of gentle closed mouth kisses but it ended up quickly turning into a snog.  
  
It wasn't long before Niall pulled away.

"W..was I good?" He asked nervously

"Shit Niall. You never told me you were such a good kisser!" There was a momentary pause "Is there anything else you'd like to try?" He whispered suggestively just in front of Niall's face, looking between his roommate's eyes and his crotch where he had begun to harden. 

"That certainly depends on what you're suggesting Mr Styles" he joked keeping all seriousness the entire time.

"You want to try a blowjob?"

 

Niall inhaled deeply before nodding, desperately. He moved back a few inches as he undid Harry's belt and pulled down his jeans. He saw the bulge in Harry's pants. He paused

"You ok?" Harry asked sweetly

"Just..."

"Just?"

"Just."

"Nervous." He worked out "Ni, you'll be fine trust me. It feels so much better when you know what you're doing with someone you really love."

"I am that's what's worrying me,"

"Wait, you... you love me?"

"Yes Harry so, so much that's why this needs to be perfect."

Harry pulled Niall up to his face and kissed him gently. Holding him only a few centimetres away Harry whispered,

"I love you too Niall. I always have." He paused, then continued "Do you still want to do this? We don't have to if you don't want to."

"Yes Harry, I want this definitely."

  
  
He moved back down to Harry's crotch looking enviously at his perfect v-lines. This time he pulled the pants straight down Harry's incredible legs and stared at his hard dick in front of him. After a few seconds, Harry became desperate

"Ni touch me, please?" 

  
Niall took a hold of Harry's member and started stroking up and down gently - remember it was his first time. Harry let out some slow, breathy moans, throwing back his head slightly showing off his well-toned neck muscles.  
  
Precome started to dribble out the tip of Harry's member. Without thinking, Niall licked it up, running his tongue up it before sucking gently at the tip. This gained Niall an audible moan from Harry

"Fuck, Ni! S..so good." He smiled cheekily at that then started sucking the tip again. Harry moaned again even louder this time. That's when Niall started sucking further down the first few bobs were perfect, it was just when Niall went a bit too low when Harry started shouting 

"Ow! Ow! Teeth, Ni, teeth!" Niall pulled back shocked that he'd hurt Harry.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry! Are you OK?"

"Yeah, don't worry done by me on my first 3 tries at giving a blowjob! Try wrapping your lips around your teeth, its so much nicer."

"OK, second time lucky." Niall tried again, this time correctly.

it only took a few seconds for Harry to start moaning again. 

"F....fuck Niall..."

Niall got lower and lower until he reached the bottom of Harry's shaft. That was when Harry got his first surprise; every girl and boy who had given him a blowjob had gagged before getting to the bottom of his member. Niall didn't do this, in fact, he had no gag reflex at all. This was incredible that thought alone made him far closer than he usually was at this point.

"Ni, ah, you've made me close, so fucking close. Can I, ah, come in your mouth?" 

Niall nodded and in a burst of confidence pushed Harry's hips to the sofa. This was one of Harry's kinks being held down, being unable to leave. That's when he came 

"Ahhhhh! Fuck Ni!"

Niall swallowed the white ribbons in his mouth and pulled off Harry.

"Good?" He asked

"Ni that was fucking incredible! Wow! You sure that was your first time, right?" Niall nodded "Did you like it?"

"It was amazing, but there's one more thing I want you to do for me."

"Yeah? What's that?"

"I want you to fuck me, Haz."

"Wait, as in...?"

"Please I know it's my first time but I want this, I want this really bad."

"Ok get undressed I'll get the lube"

 

Niall smiled, delighted as Harry went to his room to grab his bottle of lube. He undressed in about 20 seconds throwing his stuff over the back of the sofa. That's when Harry came back, he saw Niall from behind and realised what a nice, clear, perfect, untouched back he had. 'Brilliant' he thought. Niall turned around to see Harry staring at him in awe

"You're so perfect. So clear. So new. So innocent. I can't wait to destroy that Ni. I can't fucking wait." He mumbled not taking his eyes off him for a second. Harry threw his shirt over to where Niall's clothes were. He walked over to his roommate and ghosted his hands over his naked hips 

"You definitely want this, right?" Niall nodded

"Please, Haz, please." 

"OK, I have to open you up first. Hands and knees, please."

Niall climbed onto the sofa on hands and knees and watched as Harry lubed up 2 fingers.

"Niall, you have to be honest with me if any of this hurts you have to tell me straight away, ok?" Niall nodded "The first finger is going in." 

Gently and slowly harry pushed his index finger into Niall's hole. 

"Fuck..." The older boy breathed

"Ni you're so tight, loosen up!" After a few deep breaths, Niall started to relax. Harry began to move his finger in and out 

"Christ it's so, ngh, so good," Niall groaned

"You sure? It doesn't hurt?" He nodded frantically

"Faster Haz, please, go faster!" Harry started thrusting his finger faster into Niall's big, red, puffy hole

"Nghh, so, ungh, incredible..." He moaned

After hearing this Harry pushed his second finger in. This alone got another breathy 'fuck...'. But Harry decided to start scissoring inside of Niall

"Ahh fuck Haz, ungh don't stop!" 

  
It wasn't long before Niall was sufficiently opened up.

"Ni you have to keep fingering yourself, can you do that for me?" Niall nodded barely able to speak anymore. " It'll feel weird the first time I take my fingers out but you'll get used to it" again he nodded frantically. Slowly Harry pulled out his index finger, helping Niall start doing it himself. After he was sorted, Harry started searching for the lube, and there it was on the coffee table. He started lubing up. 

"Ni are you definitely ready?" Harry still wasn't sure about this; it was his first time!

"Fuck yes Haz. Please, I need this I need you!"

"Right fingers out." Harry moved to the side of the sofa so he was leant on the arm " Come over here."

Niall crawled over to him still on hands and knees 

"Can you ride me?"

"Yes Haz"

"Ok c'mere," Niall climbed on top of harry resting just above his hard member 

"Are you ready?"

"Yes, Haz just fuck me already."

Grabbing his hips harry pulled Niall down onto him

"Fuck......" Niall breathed as he got the first sensation of having a dick up his hole

"Feels incredible on the first time doesn't it?" 

"Mmmhhh..." He groaned

"You ready to start moving?" Niall nodded still unable to speak

  
Gently gripping his sides, Harry started lifting Niall up and down on his member.

"Haz faster, please!" Harry started pulling him up and down getting slightly faster each time

"Nnngghh s..so..good...fuck. Don't stop Haz!" Niall being the young virgin that he was, was already close. He began to weaken, quickly losing all power in his upper limbs. He began to fall into Harry, putting his head over Harry's shoulder leaving an empty canvas for him. He immediately started painting on it leaving purple bruises up his neck.

"Haz I'm, so fucking close!"Niall moaned even louder than before

"Do it. I want to watch you come apart in my arms, to fall to pieces while I'm inside of you." Harry wasn't sure where that came from but it worked. Niall came only a few seconds after Harry had finished, spraying white streaks over both of their stomachs

"Beautiful..." Was all Harry said as he used one of his sets of fingers to scoop up a big bit that landed on his stomach and fed it to Niall

"See how good you taste? I'm close and I want you to get filled up. Can we keep moving so I can do that?"

"Fuck yes!" Taking more control this time, Niall started lifting himself up and down

"Jesus Christ, Ni... you're... you're incredible! Let me kiss you, please I want to taste!" Niall leant in and they kissed keeping to their perfect rhythm. Niall began to speed up his hips. He swallowed Harrys moans as they grew louder and more intense. At last Harry threw his head back and screamed.

"Fuck." They accidentally said together. 

"That feels good," was all Niall said

"What getting filled up? Oh yeah, that's pretty great! You ready for me to pull out?"

"Sure." Pulling gently at his sides, he lifted Niall off. He fell down to the side of Harry. 

"Ni that was amazing, you already knew most of that stuff though, how?"

"I may have gotten off on a couple of videos..."

"What was I expecting? By the way, you should probably shower before you get dressed."

"Just cause we had sex?"

"No cause I filled you up and if you start walking it might start, you know, dripping."

"Oh."

"So you still don't know everything,"

"I guess not."

"Good so there's more I can teach you next time"

He smirked before kissing Niall gently and cuddling up before falling asleep. Calmly, peacefully and, most important of all, with the man he loved.

 

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, thanks for reading   
> Comments are always appreciated :)
> 
> All the love   
> Pandalicious333 Xxxxx


End file.
